Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a battery charging method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
With diversification of a function of a terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, and a mobile phone, the terminal has been implemented into a multimedia player having a complex function, for example, photographing of a picture or a moving picture, reproduction of a music file or a moving picture file, game playing, and reception of broadcasting. The terminals may be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to whether or not mobility.
The mobile terminal is used while a user carries. Because the mobile terminal is used while the user moves, it is difficult for the mobile terminal to receive separate power supply from the outside. That is, the mobile terminal uses an embedded battery as a power supply source. Therefore, in order to use the mobile terminal for a long time without separate power supply from the outside, it is necessary to increase a battery capacity.
However, when a large volume of battery is used in the mobile terminal, there is a problem that a battery charge time increases. In order to shorten a battery charge time, a charge current for charging a battery may be increased, but in this case, there is a problem that a heat value of a charging unit that supplies a charge current largely increases for a charge period. In order to reduce a heat value of the charging unit, a thermal diffusion sheet may be attached to the charging unit, but because there is a limitation in reducing a heat value using the thermal diffusion sheet, a more substantial measure is requested.